dxdfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Havoc
Havoc is a terrorist group mainly formed by the Longinus Sacred Gear wielders of the generation after the defeat of Trihexa during the Legends of Tomorrow continuity. The members of the organization, and their respective enemies are the characters in the center of the story DXD: Fragments of Black and Silver. Summary After the second sealing of 666 and most (if not all) factions losing their leaders, the human world was left in a state of mayhem, 90% of it being completely poisoned by 666 thus becoming impossible to sustain life. With the underworld destroyed too and the existence of the supernatural revealed, the devil society started to populate the human world, quickly winning power over the remnants of humanity. Twenty two years after the end of the war against 666, the world is mostly ruled by the supernatural, with humans being treated as trash, and being expelled from the healthy zones into the corruption. One day, a vision appeared on the sky along with several humans. Among them, the wielder of Chronos Logos appeared, showcasing the World Domination Proclamation. Chronos swore to reunite all 13 Longinus wielders in order to fight back the supernatural and retake the human world. The group that would form by reuniting said Sacred Gear wielders would be Havoc. Members Although the original goal is to reunite the 13 Longinus wielders, not all of them agree with Havoc's vision. The members of the organization are: * [[Abel De Niro|'Abel De Niro']], the wielder of the Longinus Chronos Logos and leader of Havoc. He showcased the World Domination Proclamation and began Havoc's operations. * Amanda Gliese, the wielder of the Longinus Sephiroth Graal and true mastermind behind the organization. For some reason she has left the leadership of the group to Abel instead of taking command herself. * [[Edmond Bach|'Edmond Bach']], the wielder of the Longinus Canis Lykaon. Formerly working as a servant of the Beleth Clan, Edmond has betrayed his employers and now fights to free humanity, albeit for his own personal reasons. His flippant nature and obsession with money tend to cause clashes with some of his fellow Havoc members. * [[Valentina Beleth|'Valentina Beleth']], the wielder of the Longinus Incinerate Anthem. Not having a lot of attachment to her Devil family, Valentina has agreed to remain together with Edmond as a member of Havoc, only hoping that even while fighting for humanity, she can also save her adoptive mother, Lady Beleth. * [[Hakai Suu|'Hakai Suu']], the wielder of the Longinus Zenith Tempest. An older sister who is determined to save her brother, she has joined Havoc under the condition that they help her rescue him and kill Ix Gremory. * [[Rin Lóng|'Rin Lóng']], the wielder of the Longinus Divine Dividing. A hybrid between the union of a female human and a male Grim Reaper, she joins Havoc out of bribery and search for her MIA mother. *[[Oz Rose|'Oz Rose']], the wielder of the Longinus Dimension Lost. A human turned into a werewolf whose goal is to be a Hero. Oz joins Havoc after being offered a chance to make a difference in the world and become the greatest hero ever known. *[[Nico|'Nico']], the wielder of the True Longinus. The demigod son of the Outer God Nyarlathotep and an unnamed human woman. Nico Joins Havoc after being offered a chance to leave a mark on history. He also joined for another reason that he refuses to tell anyone. *[http://dxdfanon.wikia.com/wiki/Haruka_Kishinami Haruka Kishinami], the wielder of the Longinus Annilation Maker. The disgraced heir of the House of Pendragon and affair child of Samael, Haruka joins Havoc with the chance being offered to destroy the house of Pendragon. Influence in the world DXD: Fragments of Black and Silver TBA DXD: Legends of Tomorrow Despite being a revolutionary group as they worked to free mankind from the supernatural, Havoc truly lived to its name. In a world ruled by madness and most Longinus wielders having traumatic experiences in their lives; it is of no surprise that Havoc committed several atrocities throughout it's campaigns, and was recognized as a terrorist group more than a revolutionary one. Thanks to the guidance of their mad leader however, they not only achieved things such as causing supernatural creatures retreat once again to the World of Shadows, but they also halted the spread of the Corruption; yet once again however, history does not remembers them kindly, as they killed hundreds, if not thousands of people without even counting the complete extermination of some Devil Clans and the indiscriminate pursue of Gift users by Amanda herself. They are also credited with the destruction of the late previous Red Dragon Emperor, Hyoudou Issei's linage, legacy, memorials, monuments and documents during their raids at the Underworld. During revolutions, many groups named themselves "Havoc" to spread terror through the world. However, they achieved little compared to the original group, and were forgotten over time. Even after the passing of three thousand years, they are noted as the strongest Longinus wielder generation in terms of inheritance, save for the previous and late Heavenly Dragons Vali Lucifer and Issei Hyoudou. They were named the Transcendence Generation. Trivia * The image used is from Dangan Ronpa 3, and shows the Remnants of Despair. Category:Fanon Organizations